An organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer disposed therebetween. Electrons and holes are injected from the electrodes into the organic compound layer to generate excitons of a light-emitting organic compound in the organic compound layer, and light is emitted when the excitons return to the ground state.
The organic light-emitting device is also referred to as organic electroluminescent device or organic EL device. Organic light-emitting devices have remarkably progressed recently, and low driving voltages, high luminance, various emission wavelengths, rapid response, and reductions in size and weight of light-emitting devices are possible.
In the organic light-emitting devices, however, the organic compound itself emits light, and thereby the lifetime is short, and there is a demand for further extension of the lifetime.
NPL 1 describes theoretical calculation of compounds represented by the following Structural Formula A. NPL 2 describes a method of synthesizing compounds represented by the following Structural Formula A.
NPL 1 and NPL 2, however, do not describe light emission characteristics of compounds represented by Structural Formula A at all.

The compounds described in NPLs 1 and 2 have highly reactive sites and thereby show low stability against oxidation. Furthermore, the intermolecular interaction is strong due to the high flatness of the molecules. The compounds therefore have low amorphous properties to be easily crystallized.
Such compounds having low stability against oxidation and low amorphous properties are not preferred as materials to be used for organic light-emitting devices.